Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen
by Daikonko
Summary: He may be the biggest pain in the ass, destroyer of world meetings and embarrass Germany to no end…but Prussia is and always will be his brother. No matter what anyone says. Basically brother-bonding story between our favorite East and West pair! Rated T for swearing. First fic so please be nice! NO PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen

**Fandom:**Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating: T**

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort & Humor

**Pairing:**No pairings, just brother bonding

**Summary:**He may be the biggest pain in the ass, destroying the world meeting and embarrassing Germany to no end…but Prussia is and always will be his brother.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Hetalia….well if you've seen Hetaoni it would be more like that. So, no I don't know Hetalia

**A/N:**The title translates roughly as to not see the forest for the trees. This is my first Fanfic, so please please please give CONSTRUCTIVE comments/critics. If you don't have something good or constructive to say, please don't say anything. Last note, I'm sorry if the grammar is bad, English can be very tricky!

* * *

The world meeting was going as horribly as Germany had expected; England and America were at each other, in more ways than one. Romano kept shooting pencils at his head. France was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, the result of a lewd comment made to Switzerland. And Italy was just…well Italy.

"_Kesesese,_ oi West! Where's the beer? Beer, beer!" Germany sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes, as if the day couldn't get any better.

"Mein gott, Bruder, what are you doing here?"

Prussia laugh-hissed, making little Gilbird chirp excitedly on his shoulder, "It's a world meeting DUH!"

Germany tried; he really did, to ignore his older brother. He tried to focus on the topic at hand, disaster relief. Prussia poked Greece until he woke up, enraging his sleeping felines and causing them to jump on a very angry and unsuspecting Turkey. Turkey fell over onto Finland, who had been walking by with a drink of water. Seeing Finland fall over Sweden jumped into action and proceeded to beat the shit out of Turkey. Russia, seeing all the blood, became very excited and started making scary _kolokolkolkol_ noises to China across the table. This caused both Korea and Belarus to attack each other in an attempt to protect their beloved 'Nii-sans'. All the while Prussia had moved to his favorite target, Austria, and was whacking him over the head with a rolled up report sheet. Needless to say, the meeting was in shambles. Germany felt a vein pooping in his head.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Turkey go to the hospital. Sweden, Finland is fine, sit down. Greece, we have a no pet policy for a reason, and no the polar bear that what's-his-name brings does count. Russia, no one wants to become one with you. Belarus and Korea…..just see a therapist please." After the scramble to follow Germany orders the meeting, room was dead silent, minus the small _kesesese_ from a certain Prussian in the corner.

"And Prussia-" Prussia looked up in shock; Germany rarely used his country name, "please just go home."

"Yeah seriously, one potato bastard is enough! Fuck if I have to deal with another useless meat-head!" said Romano.

"_Hahaha_ dudes seriously, who the hell is Prussia! I mean is this some funny name for Russia? You European guys name everything wrong!" Prussia was rapidly turning as red as his eyes.

"The fuck would you know you retarded asshole! Prussia is a country!" the albino screamed. For being yelled at, America remained very calm.

"Dude you really need to check your maps, there is no Prussia man." Gilbert's shoulders sagged, and the little bird on his shoulder nestled into his snow white hair until on its yellow tail could be seen.

"Germany," He startled when his name was called. "I'll see you at home."

The silence in the meeting room seemed to stretch for hours. With an awkward cough, England spoke up. "Maybe now we can actually get some work done, well Germany shall we continue the meeting?"

Germany just nodded, he couldn't think of anything to say.

The meeting didn't go for much longer. Most the nations just wanted to go home and try and forget the world had anything in it, except for maybe beer/pasta/hamburgers/tea/wine/cats/cheese/tomatoes….etc. Germany hung back, caught between whether he should give his nii-san space or if he should be rushing home immediately.

"Honestly Germany I don't know how you stand it." England was standing behind him with china, America and Japan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I understand he is family and all, but really if I had a brother that crazy I'd probably hang myself."

"It's true mein bruder can be a pain-" _but he has also done so much more for me than anyone else ever could._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mein bruder:_ _my brother_

_Mein gott: my god_

_Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen: to not see the forest for the trees_

_Nii-san: older brother _

**Authors note:**

I realized after writing this that it works as a oneshot, but let me know if you guys want me to continue. I had planned to write more. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Hänschen klein

**Story:** Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen

**Chapter****:** 2

**Title****:**Hänschen klein

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:**No pairings, just brother bonding

**Summary:**After Prussia storms out of the world meeting, Germany is left to contemplate the history between him and his brother.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Hetalia….well if you've seen Hetaoni it would be more like that. So, no I don't know Hetalia

**A/N:**Hänschen klein is a German children's story, I cannot guarantee the accuracy of the English translation so don't hold it against me!

There was a car waiting for Germany outside the UN. Its driver in was dressed in typical immaculate German fashion. The car was one of Germanys favorites, it was an older model Prussia had had refurbished over the years. Germany waived the man away, preferring to walk home instead. It's sunny out, and the glare of the snow stings his eyes. The streets are sparse with people. It's that awkward season between winter and summer where the holidays are done and people eagerly wait in their home for spring. Germany likes the time between winter and spring, it the one time of year even Italy hesitates before leaving his warm beaches. Germany stops at a park that sits a little ways from the UN. There are children playing in snow forts. Two of the children are talking to each other threw coffee cups attached by a string. They sing together:

"Little Johnny

Went alone

In the wide world,

Stick and hat

Suit him well

He's cheerful!

But Mother weeps much,

Now she has her little Johnny no more,"

Germany remembers the song from his childhood.

"Prussia?" A baby Germany asks, his brother has come home late and covered in blood again.

"Yo Bruder!" Gilbert smiles, Ludwig hates it when Gilbert smiles like this, it makes him seem in human, too fragile. "I got us some salted pork for dinner!" Gilbert pulls out of a paper bundle from his uniform and shoves it at Ludwig. The smell of grease and fat is thick and heavy in the air, it makes both their empty stomach twist. Ludwig is still too small to cook, so Gilbert roasts the pork while Ludwig draws in the dirt with a stick. He knows he's not very good at it, but they don't have many toys to play with. "What are you drawing Ludwig?" Gilbert sets down a plate of meat in front of him. Ludwig notices how much bigger his plate is compared to gilberts, he always does. He has learned to say nothing.

"I'm drawing Vati." Gilbert stops chewing, his eyes glaze over and he unconsciously starts running his hand threw Ludwig's hair. Ludwig chews his lip and starts brushing over the picture with his foot.

"Hey Ludwig? You gotta grow up to be just as awesome as me okay?" Ludwig nods. When Gilbert comes home the next day with a loaf of bread, two potatoes and a pheasant bearing the Austrian seal, he says nothing.

It started to rain, nothing massive, just a few raindrops; but it sends the kids running for home. Germany sighed, shaking his head. He starts walking again murmuring softly to himself. "Hänschen klein Ging allein In die weite Welt hinein"

**Translations:**

_bruder:_ _brother_

_vati: father_

_Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen: to not see the forest for the trees_

_Hänschen klein Ging allein In die weite Welt hinein: Little Johnny Went alone In the wide world_

**Authors note:**

Hey people, hoped you liked chapter two! Little Johnny is one of the English translations for at traditional German children song called Hänschen klein. On a fact note, in Hetalia Prussia is drawn shorter than Germany because he made sure Germany had better nutrition than he did as a kid, so this was a little nod to that!


	3. Chapter 3: Ging allein In die weite Welt

**Story****:** Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen

**Chapter****:** 3

**Title****:**Ging allein In die weite Welt hinein

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:**No pairings, just brother bonding

**Summary:**Germany reminisces over the past between him and his brother, but he's not the only one concerned for Prussia.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Hetalia….well if you've seen Hetaoni it would be more like that. So, no I don't know Hetalia

**A/N:** I have no idea if any of this has historical background.

* * *

The small drizzle had begun to gain some substance; Germany's carefully slicked back hair was flopping in front of his eyes. "Germany wait up man!" a few blocks behind him France, Spain and of all people Romano where running up to him.

"Allô Germany, why did you leave the meeting so quickly? I was just having a….discussion with mon petit Angleterre and you had vanished!" Germany shot Francis a confused look. The French man smiled, a wondering hand reaching towards his Spanish friend. Romano started shrieking about 'damn perverts' and chucked the tomato he had been angrily nibbling at Frances head. Antonio watched the whole scenario with a sort of serene smile. Germany pinched the bridge between his eyes. He just wanted to go home.

"Why would I need to stay longer?" France schooled his features and Spain dropped his smile.

"We wanted to discuss something with you-"

"-about our amigo, he seemed very upset."

"You mean Gilbert?" they nodded. Despite France being a complete pervert and Spain being overly cheery and laidback, Germany had to admit, his brother had picked good friends.

"Well it's just nobodies said anything about the dissolution since…" France trailed off, staring solemnly at the snow piles in the concrete cracks. Germany glared, he had never really forgiven the allies for what they did to Gilbert, especially France, Gilberts so called 'friend'. But, Gilbert seem to have let bygones be bygones, so Germany had tried to keep quiet.

"Since the dissolution" Germany remembered it well, he had seen Gilbert come home bloody, wounded, defeated, but nothing prepared him for how Gilbert looked then.

He had still been recovering from his time with Russia, none of his clothes fit right; they had hung so loosely on his frame Germany had worried Gilbert would simply fall out of them. The war was over, after a few weeks in an international prison, the allies had sent them back home under lock, key, and house arrest. Gilbert spent most of the day on the couch in the living room, and despite what people thought about Gilbert's work ethic, He would sleep buried in a sea of documents and phones. Germany spent most of his time wondering just where he had gone wrong.

Gilbert had had a relapse of sorts, his body and his immune system where horribly weak and he spent many weeks in and out of the hospital. Germany had been reading to Prussia some historical adventure when the allies had marched in, France included. England explained that Prussia was the heart of the Nazi movement and for the good of the world in a few weeks Prussia would be no more. Germany had argued, he had blamed himself, begged them to punish him. Prussia had remained remarkably calm; he only asked that most of his land and people go to Germany. When Germany had demanded proof, the allies presented him with stacks of documents detailing Prussia evil character. They were in gilberts hand writing. The tears fell uncontrollably. Germany looked to his frail, thin, sick brother. Prussia squeezed his hand and nodded softly. Germany had said nothing.

Over the years, Germany had tried his damnedest to ensure that Prussia never faded from German culture. When his bosses had sat Gilbert down and suggested renaming him to a more German name, Gilbert had paraded around town in his old Prussian uniform, drinking and singing and wrecking havoc and refusing to answer any authority figure unless they addressed him as his almighty awesome awesomeness. Germany had let him, because the allies had already taken most of Prussia from him, damned if he was going to let his people take anymore.

"I'm afraid." Germany spoke, Spain actually gasped and Lovino looked like he was about to either hit him with something heavy or beg for mercy, it was hard to tell.

"I'm afraid what will happen if people start to forget Prussia. Will he fade away like Vati and Rome?" Ludwig's voice actually shook; it physically hurt to say it.

"Bastardo, that potato-head is two damn annoying to leave." If not for the signature, insults Germany would not have believed Romano had spoken.

"I don't know what will happen." Antonio said. "But I know that even if everyone else forgets Prussia, I won't."

"Of course, who could forget that child-like grin on his face as he pounded Austria into a pulp?" chuckled France. Germany could help it he smiled, place two hands on Francis and Antonio.

"I have to go home." _Thank you. _The countries nodded. All of them were ready to get out of the rain. Germany wrapped his coat tighter against himself, popping up his collar against the wind. A down poor was about to start.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Angleterre:_ _England_

_vati: father_

_Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen: to not see the forest for the trees_

_Ging allein In die weite Welt hinein: Went alone In the wide world_

* * *

**Authors note:**

The idea of Prussia kind of sacrificing himself for Germany was something I came up with on the fly, so I have no idea if it has any historical backing. I'm pretty sure this is the last reminiscing chapter. Next we finally get to meet up with Prussia again! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Stock und Hut Stehn ihm gut

**Story****:** Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen

**Chapter****:** 4

**Title****:**Stock und Hut Stehn ihm gut

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:**No pairings, just brother bonding

**Summary:**Germany Final returns home to find his brother, but just where is gilbert?

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Hetalia….well if you've seen Hetaoni it would be more like that. So, no I don't know Hetalia

**A/N:** This chapter is SAD sorry guys, but I promise the next one will be more uplifting!

* * *

Germanys' clothes were completely soaked by the time he got back home. The small drizzle had turned into a raging storm. He tossed his shoes and clothes in the mud room, leaving him standing in the door way in his boxers. The house looked a lot like the weather outside. The living room was covered in a layer of papers and random items. It remind Germany a little too much of the past. He carefully picked his way to the laundry room, grabbing a clean pair of sweats from the dryer. He slipped on a pair of flip-flops, before heading into the kitchen.

The tile floor was covered in shattered glass, the fridge had been left open and an assortment of food times where spilled over the counters. Germany grabbed a beer from the fridge. Taken a swig of liquid courage he climbed the stairs in search of his brother. The crack between gilberts door and the floor was dark. Germany frowned and opened the door. The room looked like the rest of the house, but Gilbert was never a neat person, so it was hard to tell. Gilbert's computer was on and his blog page was opened, the entry bar was blank. Germany called around the house, but Gilbert was nowhere. He could feel the pangs of panic beginning to set in. _Where was Gilbert, he couldn't have gotten very far, oh god what if he's hurt, what if he's… _Germany swore to strangle Alfred next time he saw the American Scheißkerl.

Germany ran out to the backyard. Blitz was still tied to a tree and was barking at the house, probably wanting to be let in.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig screamed; ignore the break in his voice. Blitz's barking became more incessant.

"Den Mund halten!" The dog whined at its master, but kept angrily barking. Germany growled and moved to unchain the dog from the tree. When Ludwig got his hand, close enough the dog bit his wrist. Germany let out of howl of pain. Blitz steered Germany toward the house by his captive arm. The dog kept up a stream of muffled whines and barks. Germany looked up at the house and gasped. Calmly standing on the roof, hair flying wildly against the violent winds was his Bruder.

"Hey West" Gilbert whispered as Ludwig climbed onto the roof.

"Bruder what are you doing up here?" Ludwig had to yell over the howl of the wind.

"Do you remember when Vati died?" he shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't you were just a kid. It was hard, I wasn't strong back then, it was a really bad year, and people killed each other over moldy potatoes…" in a sadder, haunted voice Gilbert whispered. "We all did what we had to, to survive." Ludwig barely catches it. Then Gilbert smiled, in a carefree, too calm way.

"The wall was worse." Germany shivered and not from the cold. "I don't think I can ever forgive that Russian bastard for what he did, not just to me, but to my people. To you." Gilbert looked at Ludwig for the first time, his eyes were haunting. "I've died more than most countries; I've survived more than most too." Ludwig was shaking his head, he didn't know why. "By all accounts I should be dead. that was the plan after all, one of us had to go." Gilbert raised his hand to his eyes and stroked it thoughtfully. "Your still so young west, I can't say you mistake was one of the biggest in history, I can't say you didn't screw up; but you're my baby brother." He slid to his knees. "I was prepared to die, I wasn't prepared to live."

Ludwig couldn't tell if the water on his face was the rain. "Don't say that Bruder, please don't say that."

"What good am I to anyone anymore? By all accounts I should be dead!" Ludwig wanted to say that Gilbert was east, he was west; but he knew that was a lie. It was a well constructed lie, a lie to keep Gilbert with him.

"I need you, I don't need you to be Prussia, I don't need you to be East Germany. I need you to be Gilbert, I need you to force me to take breaks from work and to remind me to make dinner and to to.." Ludwig took a shaky breath, letting a small sob escape. "Even if you are not a country anymore, even if everyone forgets you, I won't, I could never forget you mein Bruder." Gilbert smiled at him softly.

"Ludwig I can't promise I won't leave. I love you, and I love life. I don't want to die or fade away, but I don't think I really have a choice in the matter." Both brothers looked at each other having run out of words. Ludwig stretched across the roof and pulled his brother into a hug, burying his head into Gilberts shoulder.

"There must be something I can do"

"Ludwig there is nothing you can do."

_Or is there?_

* * *

**Translations:**

_Scheißkerl__: Bastard_

_vati: father_

_D__en Mund halten__: __Shut up_

_Stock und Hut Stehn ihm gut: Stick and hat suit him well_

_Mein Bruder: my brother_

* * *

**Authors note:**

Wow, this was sad! I can't believe I wrote something this sad! Alright, so now that I have finished angsting up Prussia onto fluffy tender stuff. I don't speak German the translations might be wrong, if you are German or speak German please have pity on me. ALSO REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5: Ist gar wohlgemut Aber Mutte

**Story****:** Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen

**Chapter****:** 5

**Title****:**Ist gar wohlgemut. Aber Mutter weinet sehr

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:**No pairings, just brother bonding

**Summary:**Gilbert's pretending like nothing happened. Germany's struggling try to help is older brother. Can a certain bubbly Italian be of help?

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Hetalia….well if you've seen Hetaoni it would be more like that. So, no I don't know Hetalia

**A/N:** So I realized writing this, Germany and Italy in this chapter COULD be seen as romance or just Italy being clueless and VERY strong friendship, but take it as you see it okay?

* * *

The coffee, black with no sugar, was cooling on the kitchen counter. Gilbert had come stomping down to the kitchen earlier that morning and demanding pancakes. He mumbled about his awesomeness and told Germany he was heading over to Austria's to spread his awesomeness to the poor less-awesome country. Germany had been silent through the whole rant, nodding occasionally when appropriate, honestly not sure what he was supposed to say. After Gilbert had slammed the front door with a loud _kesesese _Germany had slumped into a kitchen stool and buried his head in his hands. His coffee sat on the counter untouched.

"_Ve ve _Germany let me in I brought pasta!"

Germany had never wanted Italy to leave him alone more than he did then and that included all his interrupted shower times. Germany hoped desperately that Italy take the hint. Unfortunately, Gilbert never locked the door when he left. Germany new he should get up, scold Italy for breaking into his house, again; but he honestly didn't have it in him.

"Germany!" there was a clatter as the pasta bowl hit the floor, then a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Germany are you okay? _Wahh_ what's wrong?" Germany let out a long, heavy sigh and looked up at Italy. Feliciano had tears at the corners of his eyes and was looking on the verge of panic, such a useless Italy.

"Italy, just go home okay?" The Italian frowned, and shook his head.

"Ludwig you're not okay." Germany couldn't find it in him to disagree. He grabbed his coffee mug and swirled the drink, refusing to meet Italy's gaze.

"It's not your problem Italy." Italy slapped either side of Germany's face, roughly dragging it to face him.

"If something is bothering you, it's automatically my problem Ludwig."

"Feliciano," Germany said for lack of words.

Italy pulled up another stool, scooting up to him until he was practically sitting on Ludwig. Feliciano rested his forehead on Ludwigs. He should have pushed the Italian off and given him a lecture about 'personal space', but somehow it seemed like it would ruin something.

"Tell me what's wrong." Feliciano smelled like spices, he smelled warm and comforting. The overall ache of Germany's body seemed even more pronounced.

"I don't know what to do Feliciano."

He could feel the Italians brow furrow in confusion.

"People are forgetting Bruder. I know it was bound to happen, the generation that grew up with Prussia, as Prussians is dead, but I just didn't expect-America he-" Feliciano rubbed his hands consolingly.

"Gilbert thinks he is going to die. He thinks if people forget Prussia he will vanish, like Vati and Rome. And maybe he's right, but Feliciano what do I do?" the coffee was spilling out of his shaking hand.

"When Gil gave me his land, I made him east Germany, I didn't know what else to do, I just needed some hope that he would…but I can throw land at him, pass laws, I don't think it will be enough this time." Ludwig let out a cross between a chuckle and a growl.

"And the next time I see that damn American I am going to beat him into a bloody pulp!"

they stayed like that for a while, Italy rubbing rhythmic circles with his palm and Germany breathing heavily through his nose. The kitchen seemed too bright; the white counter tops seemed barren, sterile.

"Ludwig you always try so hard." He opened his eyes; Feliciano was looking at him sadly.

"I don't want Gilbert to disappear; I hate it when they always leave." He traced the skin bellow Ludwig's eyes.

"You look so tired, go lie down and I'll make some pasta." Ludwig nodded slowly. He wasn't sure when he had come to associate Italy with anything more than pasta and cowardice, but Germany suddenly felt very young.

The smell of pasta filled the house, but Germany could faintly detect the smell of wurst underneath.

"How do you do it Italy?" Germany asked from the living room.

"Do what Germany?"

_Live so long, move on after seeing so many countries disappear, stay so cheerful-"_nothing."

Germany had lived long enough to see countries die, the end of the world war was a great example. Countries grieved like any other human or human-like-thing. What was hardest was a country was never buried; there were no funerals or grave sites to visit. After a country died, they simple vanished. Their lands were taken over by other countries and soon everyone forgot the country ever existed.

Italy popped in carrying a heaping plate of alfredo.

"Feliciano why are you friends with me?"

"because I love you Ludwig."

"But why do you lo-llo-lllove me?" Italy smiled.

"Because Germany is big and strong and nice!" Germany rubbed his eyes at the childish answer, _really what did he expect? Italy had about 2 minutes worth of serious per year before he was back to being a pasta loving dumkomph._

"But even if Germany wasn't big or strong or nice I would still love him." Italy said quietly.

"Italy?"

"What is it Germany?"

"Grazie"

"Bitteschön"

Italy decided to stay over that night. Germany didn't complain.

It was still dark when Germany woke. He was an earlier rise by most, but this was early even for him. He had been dreaming, but couldn't seem to remember what it had been about. Germany sighed and tugged on his combat boots. His morning training was unusually relaxing, he had decided against waking the Italian. The twilight winds seemed refreshing and invigorating. Germany enjoyed the quiet of the city, which was only just waking, the shop owners barely putting their keys in their locks. As Germany turned onto the hill to his home, the sun began to rise. It illuminated to morning dew and the reflected glare off the windows stung Germanys' eyes. When Germany returned to the house, he was surprised to find Italy wake, and sitting on his couch, getting donut crumbs on his upholstery.

Germany picked out a brown suit from his closet, and a blue suite for Italy from his side of the closet. He spent a while in the bathroom, making sure each hair is properly greased. Italy has already fallen asleep again by the time Germany returns to the kitchen, he shoves the suite into the Italians hands and tosses him in the bathroom when Italy tries to change in the living room.

"Mein gott, hurry put Italy!"

"But Germany you got up soooo early today, we can definitely relax this morning!"

"Italy I got up early, not you, NOW MOVE IT!"

"_veeeeee_!" Italy shrieks and hides in the bathroom, unfortunately for Germany threatening to break down the door doesn't work when it's your house and the person in said bathroom lives a couple countries away.

They finally both sat down at the kitchen table, each packing a brief case filled with pasta/important documents. Germany is still grumbling about upholstery and bathroom doors and chaos creating pasta lovers.

"What's that about bathroom pasta?" Gilbert mumbles slowly crawling into the kitchen.

"Nothing Bruder, I'll see you at dinner."

"See ya West."

Germany grabbed his brief case and his Italian and ran out the door, already late for being early.

"Hey Germany, why isn't Prussia coming to the meeting with us?" _Well at least we're out of the house._

Ludwig growled, "Bruder does not want to come!"

"But we need him too _ve._" Germany slammed to halt causing Italy to plow into his back.

"_Ouch!_ Ludwig why did you stop?"

"Why do we need him Italy?"

"Prussia? Well he may not have a country, but he's still really smart when he comes to fighting! (even if he's a bit scary)…Ludwig?" Italy poked Germany in the back and got no reaction.

"…We need him." Germany turned around and clasped Feliciano by the shoulders.

"Italy we need him!" The smaller man whimpered in confusion. The German began sprinting down the hill toward the car.

"Germany?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mein got: My god_

_vati: father_

_Bitteschön: You're welcome_

_Grazie: Thank you_

_Ist gar wohlgemut. Aber Mutter weinet sehr__: He's cheerful! But Mother weeps much _

_Mein Bruder: my brother_

* * *

**Authors note:**

Italy! Finally, I am sorry for the delay. So Italy and German in this chapter can either be good friend and Italy is just Italy or they can be more, up to you guys! Please enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW, I want to know what you think! The next chapter is the big one!


End file.
